choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodbound, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Bloodbound, Book 1 and their outcomes. **THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS** This game revolves around choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing!' '' 'Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! ' Intro Choices '''Choice 1 Choose your face * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 2 Choose your hair *Chic Bangs ( ��15) *Long Braids (��15) *Balayage Waves (��15) *Messy Half-Updo (��15) (This choice is only available via the closet) *Long Bob *Long Straight (This choice is only available via the closet) *Short Curls *Curly Bun Choice 3 Choose outfit *Polished Professional ( ��25) *Timeless Stripes (��20) *Basic Blazer *Breezy Ruffles Choice 4 Choose Name * Default name is Amy. Choice 5 * It's perfect * Let's try something else Choosing the 2nd option will bring you back to Choice 1 Chapter One: The Interview ''Choices '''Choice 1' * I'd love to help make the world a better place.'' (''Do-Gooder: Your motivation is making the world a better place.) * I want to climb the corporate ladder. (Ladder Climber: Your motivation is advancing your career!) * The salary is incredible. (Paper Chaser) Choice 2 Choose Adrian's appearance. * Option 1 * Option 2 * Option 3 Choice 3 * Power. (No effect) * Adventure. (No effect) * Passion. (No effect) Choice 4 * I've got world-class people skills. (No effect) * I have a great memory. (No effect) * I can mix a great mojito. (No effect) Choice 5 (if you chose the second option in Choice 4) * I have a free minute. Is this the candidate? ⬅ Correct (No effect but Adrian is impressed) * I'm ready for the interview now. (No effect) * Look, I'm Adrian. Howdy howdy howdy. (No effect) Choice 5 or 6 * Infinite power. (No effect) * To undo his last two wishes. (No effect) * To murder the genie. (No effect) Choice 6 or 7 * I'll be sure to meet them as they arrive. (No effect) * How can I help you prepare? (No effect) Choice 7 or 8 * I need those gifts. Now. (No effect) * I'm so sorry, sir! Please, just give me a moment. (No effect) Choice 8 or 9 * Examine the dagger Choice 9 or 10 * Examine the scarab Choice 10 or 11 * Examine the vial Choice 11 or 12 * I've got it. (No effect) * Can you go over who they're for again? (No effect) Choice 12 or 13 * How dare you! (No effect) * Um...Adrian...? (No effect) Choice 13 or 14 *Lester Castellanos. (No effect) *Kamilah Sayeed. ⬅ Correct (Nailed It: You correctly delivered Adrian's gifts!) Choice 14 or 15 * Absolutely. (��12) * I...have other plans. Diamond Choice 1 *Maine lobster with clarified butter. *Housemade ravioli with ricotta and Tuscan morels. *Steak Chateaubriand Saigant. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *What were you doing in France? (No effect) *What was that meeting about earlier? Diamond Choice 3 *Encouraging. *Inspiring. *Sexy. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *We keep working towards a better world. (No effect) *We get...closer. Choice 15 or 16 * Weird. (No effect) * Good. (No effect) * I'll tell you after a cold shower. (No effect) Choice 16 or 17 *You deserve someone better. (No effect) *Give her the benefit of the doubt. (No effect) Choice 17 or 18 * Interesting. (No effect.) * A little scary. (No effect.) * Super hot. (No effect.) Chapter Two: The Vampire ''Choices '''Choice 1' * Say nothing! (No effect) * Scream! (No effect) * Throw a vase! (No effect) Choice 2 * Were you actually drinking her blood?! (No effect) * Vampires don't exist! (No effect) * So... explain how this works, exactly? (No effect) Choice 3 * I expect double overtime. (No effect) * Let's get going. (No effect) * Maybe there's another way to pay me back... (No effect) Choice 4 * Spread Your Wings (��25) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 5 * Can you fly? * Are you super-strong? * Does sunlight hurt you? * Can you eat garlic? * How many vampires are there? You will have to pick all questions, but you can do them in any order. Choice 6 * Incredible. (No effect) *Terrifying. (No effect) Choice 7 * Assistant. (No effect) * Lover. (No effect) While both get you in, choosing the first option will result in Adrian implying that you're more than an assistant, while you get immediate access to the entrance with the second option. Achievement unlock "Runway Runaway", if you purchased the outfit "Spread Your Wings". Choice 8 * Take a look... (Fragment Found) Choice 9 * Go with you. (��19) * Stay out here. Diamond Choice 1 *Take it all in! *Keep my eyes to myself. Diamond Choice 2 *(Step back.) *(Kiss her hand.) Diamond Choice 3 *Wrap my arms around him... *Take a step away from him. Diamond Choice 4 *Intense. *Awesome. *Scary. Assuming you don't pick the diamond choice, you are met with this prompt below. Choice 10 * Tell him off. (No effect) * Mess with his head. (No effect) Chapter Three: The Library ''Choices '''Choice 1' This is a timed choice! *Run! (No effect) *Help that woman! (No effect) Choice 2 *A large branch! ⬅ Correct (High Stakes) *A heavy rock! (Rock Bottom) Choice 3 *What the hell was that? (No effect) *Are we safe? (No effect) Choice 4 *Do you know who? (No effect) *Are you sure you're okay? (No effect) Choice 5 *Look away. (No effect, you don't learn the password) *Secretly peek. (No effect, but you learn the password) Choice 6 *Hi... (No effect) *(Curtsy...) (No effect) *(Shake his hand...) (No effect) Choice 7 *Turning me into a vampire? *Erasing my memories? ⬅ Correct (No effect) Choice 8 *Yes.(No effect) *No. (No effect) Choice 9 *Let's go! (��16) *I'm actually ready for bed. Diamond Choice 1 *This book. *Jameson. *Me. Diamond Choice 2 *What happened to her after that? *Why'd you let me keep my memories? *Don't you get tired of hiding? Diamond Choice 3 *That's what friends are for. *I want to be here for you. Open book. Choice 10 *Miss the sun on your skin? (No effect) *Wish you could stay? (No effect) Choice 11 *Let's go out! (��18) *Some sleep will help. Diamond Choice 5 *Fancy cocktails! *Shots of tequila! *Glasses of bubbly water... Diamond Choice 6 *Being single! *Horrible exes! Diamond Choice 7 *'Mostly?' *Who'd you tell! Diamond Choice 8 *Hug Lily... (Nerd Hero) *Kiss Lily... (First Move) Chapter Four: The Rebel ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Super fun, actually! (No effect) *Pretty boring, honestly. (No effect) Choice 2 *I'm in. (No effect) *Tell me more... (No effect) Choice 3 *More about The Shrike? (No effect) *More about The Baron? (No effect) Choice 4 *Yes. (Branded) *No. (Unbranded) Choice 5 *Buy this item! (��25) (Cat's Meow) *Choose this look!' This item' is called Glimmering Gold and 'this look' is called Roaring 20's. Choice 6 *Here to see The Baron. (No effect) *Looking for danger and excitement. Choice 7 *Head down to the Pit. (No effect) *Step up to the bar. (No effect) Choice 8 *Was sent by Adrian Raines. ⬅ Correct *Have a delivery for you. (No effect) Choice 9 *Step confidently towards him. *Bow my head as I approach. ⬅ Correct Choice 10 *Spit in his face. (No effect) *Hand him the summons. (No effect) Choice 11 *Please don't hurt me! (No effect) *If you do this, you're a dead man. (No effect) Choice 12 *Who are you? (No effect) *What is this place? (No effect) Choice 13 *That's not cool. (No effect) *Thank you for saving me. (No effect) Choice 14 *I'd like to stay. (��17) *I should go. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Lula. *Arnold. Diamond Choice 2 *Spoken to anyone on the Council? *Looked for help outside the city? Diamond Choice 3 *You can feed on me. (Blood Healer) *I'm not comfortable with that. Rebel Alliance Choice 15 *I fought back... hard. (Secret Keeper) *A Clanless vampire helped me. (Bridge Builder) Chapter Five: The Coffin ''Choices '''Choice 1' *''You'' do this?! (No effect) *The Baron's men do this? (No effect) Choice 2 *Begging you. (No effect) *Ordering you. (No effect) Choice 3 *Met Lily. (No effect) *Knew Lily would be my friend. (No effect) Choice 4 *Examine. (No effect) Choice 5 *I don't remember. (No effect) *From a Clanless vampire. (No effect) Choice 6 *Take a look... (��16) (Fragment Found) *Ignore it. Choice 7 *Thank you enough. (No effect) *Stop worrying about her. (No effect) Choice 8 *Speak up for Adrian. (No effect) *Offer my help. (No effect) Choice 9 *No problem. (No effect) *You just threatened to kill me. (No effect) Choice 10 *Known Adrian a long time? (No effect) *Lived in New York long? (No effect) Choice 11 *What's that like? (No effect) *You look amazing for your age! (No effect) Choice 12 *I really should. (��30) *I should wait here. Diamond Choice 1 *Your wife? *Me? Diamond Choice 2 *Sad. *Inspiring. Diamond Choice 3 *Kiss him. *Hug him. Diamond Choice 4 *Keep kissing me... *Maybe we should stop now. Choice 13 *I should. (No effect) *Nicole can. (No effect) Chapter Six: The Senator ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Be blunt. (No effect) *Ease her in. (No effect) Choice 2 *Good news. (No effect) *Bad news. (No effect) Choice 3 *Offer her the blood. (No effect) *Just keep talking to her. (No effect) Choice 4 *Kamilah do with Lily? (No effect) *You do about Nicole? (No effect) Choice 5 *We're doomed. (No effect) *We do our best. (No effect) Choice 6 *Make small talk. (No effect) *Turn on the radio. (No effect) Choice 7 *Gorgeous. (No effect) *A lot. (No effect) Choice 8 *Of course not. (No effect) *Uh, yeah? (No effect) Choice 9 *It's my fault! (No effect) *Please, she's my best friend... (No effect) Choice 10 *Senator? (No effect) *Adrian? (No effect) Choice 11 *Let's go! (��19) *But I should get back. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Guilty. *Angry. (No effect) *Sad. Diamond Choice 2 *Have there been more unauthorized Turnings? *Is that how you got Turned? (No effect) *Are you always this focused? Diamond Choice 3 *Need to tell you something... (No effect) *Nevermind... It's nothing. Diamond Choice 4 *I can actually handle myself. *I'm just trying to keep you around. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Hug him. (No effect) *Say goodnight. A Walk In The Park. Choice 12 *Think you'd believe me. (No effect) *Want you to be in danger. (No effect) Choice 13 *Definitely. (��20) *I should go to sleep. (Separate Ways) Diamond Choice 6 *I'm so sorry. *How can I help? Diamond Choice 7 *Kiss her. (Fangs with Benefits) *Hug her. (Friends to the End) Diamond Choice 8 *Do this. *Go slow. Chapter Seven: The Judgment Choices Choice 1 *Optimistic! (No effect) *Pessimistic. (No effect) Choice 2 *Buy this item! (��25) *No thanks. (No effect) This item is called Comfy Vibes. Choice 3 *A gym? (No effect) *A dance floor? (No effect) Choice 4 *I'm in. (��18) *Probably better if we don't. Diamond Choice 1 *Keep the sexy foreign film. *See something else. Diamond Choice 2 *Nothing's perfect. (Pool Party Crashers) *What're you waiting for? (Kiss The Girl: You kissed Lily in Priya's pool!) Choice 5 *Definitely. (No effect) *I don't think so... (No effect) Choice 6 *Who the hell do you think you are? (No effect) *Go easy on him, okay? (No effect) Choice 7 *I'll do it! (No effect) *What would that entail...? (No effect) Choice 8 *I'd like to speak. (No effect) *You should do it. (No effect) Choice 9 *Good friends! (No effect) *Winning! (No effect) Choice 10 *Sounds like just what I need! (��19) *I think I'm too tired for that. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *What was junk food like 2000 years ago? *Now, try a Twinkie! Diamond Choice 2 *I teach Kamilah how to play! *We show Kamilah how it's done. *I show off my skills. Diamond Choice 3 *The best era you lived through. *What you miss most about Egypt. *Your lovers. Diamond Choice 4 *Can't believe how much has changed. *Feel kind of scared about all this. *Think I might be in love! Girls Just Wanna Have Fun: You had a girl's night in with Lily and Kamilah! Choice 11 *Interesting. (No effect) *''Sexy.'' (No effect) Chapter Eight: The Serum Choices Choice 1 * Did you develop it? (No effect) * Does it work? (No effect) Choice 2 * Test it on yourself? (No effect) * Consider being human again? (No effect) Choice 3 * And you're showing me? (No effect) * Who else knows about it? (No effect) Choice 4 * How does no one know about you? (No effect) * George Washington. Was friends. With vampires. (No effect) Choice 5 * You were a patron there? (No effect) * It reminds you of someone? (No effect) Choice 6 * How fun! (��20) * Maybe another time. (Sun Set: You didn't give Adrian your tour of the city) Diamond Choice 1 * Do you need to eat? (No effect) * Is anything better than blood? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Shell game guy. (No effect) * Fortune teller woman. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Happy. * Relaxed. (No effect) * Handsome. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * You forgot to kiss someone. (Sun-Kissed) * Nope. I think you're good. (Solar Powered) Choice 7 * Yes! Wait, where? * I don't know... (No effect) Choice 8 * Priya? (No effect) * The Baron? (No effect) Choice 9 * Ride in the VIP car anyway! (��17) * Be fine in the mortal car. (Go to Choice 10) Diamond Choice 5 * Not at all! (No effect) * Incredibly nervous. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Can vampires truly feel love? (No effect) * What's it like to kill someone? (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Truth. (No effect) * Dare. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (If you chose dare) * Adrian. (No effect) * Lily. (No effect) * Kamilah. (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 (If you chose truth) * Am. * Am not. Currently. (No effect) Choice 10 * Nerdy guy. * Construction worker. This choice only appears if you don't ride the VIP train. Choice 10 or 11 * A bit. (No effect) * Not at all. Chapter Nine: The Ball ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Did you build it? (No effect) *Long have you lived here? (No effect) Choice 2 *Buy this item! (��25) *No thanks. (No effect) This item is called "Belle of the Ball". Choice 3 *Oh... wow. (No effect) *Incredible! (No effect) Choice 4 *You look great! (No effect) *Well, hello Mr. Darcy! (No effect) Choice 5 *A drink! (No effect) *Some food. (No effect) Choice 6 *Priya. (No effect) *The lonely girl. (No effect) Choice 7 *What did you do? (No effect) *You attacked Lily, didn't you?! (No effect) Choice 8 *Adrian. (No effect) *Lily. (No effect) Choice 9 You can pick both diamond choice. *Join Adrian in the castle. (��20) (Path A) *Join Kamilah in the garden. (��20) (Path B) *Call it a night. Diamond Choice 1 (Path A) *The world is bleak and depressing. (No effect) *We're working toward something better. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Path A) *'Vampires of America, 34th Edition'. (No effect) *'Freaks and Monsters: A Hunter's guide'. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Path A) *Kiss him. (No effect) *Step away. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Path B) *Yes. (No effect) *No. (No effect) *Maybe? (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Path B) *Flowers. (No effect) *People. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 (Path B) *Who was your greatest love? (No effect) *Will you ever love anyone again? (No effect) Chapter 10: The Massacre ''Choices '''Choice 1' This is a timed choice! *Have to let him in! (No effect) *Can't risk opening the door! Choice 2 This is a timed choice! '' *Throw a chair at it! (No effect) *Grab a shard of glass! '''Choice 3' *How could you cover this up? (No effect) *Is this all you care about? Choice 4 *You do it. *I'll do it. (No effect) Choice 5 *That's not important right now. *He rescued me from a dungeon. (No effect) Choice 6 *It's kind of a long story. *There might be a Clan War coming? (No effect) Choice 7 *Supportive of the Clanless. (No effect) *On the side of humanity. *Just saying it's complicated. Choice 8 *Did you build this all by yourself? *Have you led the Clanless long time? (No effect) Choice 9 *Take a look... (��16) *Ignore it. Choice 10 *I'd love to. (��20) *I'll pass. Diamond Choice 1 *Grandmother. *Grandfather. Diamond Choice 2 *I'd never turn down dessert. *There's another way you could satisfy me. Diamond Choice 3 *You too. *To take it slow. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Bloodbound